DESCRIPTION (Adapted From The Applicant?s Abstract): This is an application for a new Institutional Training Grant in Neural Injury and Plasticity. We request support for 2 advanced pre-doctoral (thesis research) students and two post-doctoral fellows who will be trained in research in neural injury and plasticity by faculty participating in the Center for Neural Injury and Recovery (CNIR) at Georgetown University. The purpose of this training program is to prepare scientists and physicians to investigate fundamental mechanisms of neural injury, and basic mechanisms of plasticity in response to injury that may be functionally beneficial or detrimental. Our goal is to train researchers who will be capable of, and committed to, the development of novel and effective treatment strategies to reduce the functional impairments associated with neural injury. An experienced and wellfunded group of 20 faculty with a wide range of research interests and expertise relevant to neural injury and plasticity will participate in training. A key aspect of the program is that students will have comentors and their research will represent collaboration between the laboratories of the training faculty. Pre-doctoral students will enter the Program in Neural Injury and Plasticity after basic training in neuroscience under the auspices of the Georgetown University Interdisciplinary Program in Neuroscience or appropriate departmental Ph.D. programs. Students will have the opportunity for research rotations in the laboratories of the training faculty in their first two years of training while they are completing required and elective courses. They will develop a thesis research proposal in Neural Injury and Plasticity under the direction of mentors chosen from the training program. Both pre-doctoral and post-doctoral trainees will participate in educational programs of the CNIR including Research Minisymposia and specific Journal Clubs focused on current research in areas relevant to neural injury and plasticity.